the broken ravens wing
by lil'chick 111
Summary: Raven and Beastboy are always fighting. And Raven can't handle it. Is Raven really as strong as Beastboy thinks she is? WARNING: includes blood cuting and death
1. Chapter 1

Tears ran down Ravens cheek and plooped into the bloody mess. Another one. Anoter fight with Beast boy. The dagger cut slowly and painfuly through Ravens fleash. Every time Raven and Beastboy foght she'd cry and cut painful scars on her arm. She bit her lip so she would not scream. BB POV Beastboy went to go to apoligise to raven. As soon as he reached her door he heard sobs. Turn into a fly he silently buzzed into Ravens room


	2. Chapter 2 life isnt fair

Raven POV Raven knowing beastboy would come charging in to apologise was smart enough not to cut marks on her arm. But the tears stayed. The slatey tears speed down her face.  
5min 10min 15min Unawear of beastboy raven eyes crept to her nightstand door. She relized how differnt she was. No one will notice she thought no one will care. Suddenly she heard a whaile NO! Cried timied I don't wanna go she chocked out through heavy sobs. Happy whined But... Earths so happy Brave yelled your brave to do this but its braver to stay on earth! Rage scream WHAT ARE YOU PHSYICO?! DON'T DO IT! Raven wispered I'm sorry but life is pointless. She picked up the dagger and shoved it in her stomic. 


	3. Chapter 3 blood & tears

BB POV It took littel bit for beastboy to process through his head what happened. Returning to human form he heard the sickining screams of Ravens pain. Rae?... beastboy wisperd. Are..a-re you ok? Raven screamed DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK! Beastboy flinched...no... he answerd. Suddenly Raven grabed his hand and squezzed it as she let a out a painful howl. Beastboy noticed her hand wet from tears. He looked down and relized it wasn't tears it was blood RAE POV Raven continud to cry suddenly a strong pair of arms picked her up. She loked up beastboy was carrying her down the hall. She wanted to stop him but felt to weak. Then the alarm rang. Robin yelled BEASTBOY RAVEN GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS IN HERE! NOW! Cyborg ran past beastboy. YO! BB Didn't you here you and raven...his voice trailed off. His face fell. oh man raven! She felt cyborg pick her up. But she didn't cy. She wanted...Beastboy. 


	4. Chapter 4 goodbye

RAVENS POV Raven lay perfectly still eye welling up with tears. The pain was unbearable. Star crept in to speak with the empath. Friend Raven? Are you awake? star asked voice wobbleing. Yes star raven croaked. She looked as if she was crying. Friend raven may I merliy ask why? Because raven said life is a luxery I don't deserve. Star gasped. Friend raven that's not the truth. You deserve life above all earthlings! You are my best friend next to boyfriend robin! Star burst into tears. I shall not cope with out you! Raven arm shook as she held out four letters to star. Star? Can you please deliver these to robin, cyboroge, and BB after I die. Star nodded tearfully. And also i'd like to see beastboy one last time before i- raven stopped cold her eye filled with fear. AUTHORS POV The macines went crazy everything was beeping. FRIEND CYBOROGE star cried voice full of worry. Cyboroge,robin,and beastboy ran in. STAY BACK yelled cyboroge HER HEART RATES OUTTA CONTROL. Cy began to hit lots of buttons mumbleing. Hang on lil'sis, Star fled to robin and sobed, robins eyes filled with shocked, and beastboy looked at raven. Looking grimm suddenly the beeping stopped. Cyborog turned and whailed she's gone. Star slowly turned gave the boys there letters and flew off tears streaming behind her.  
CYs letter Dear cyboroge,  
Ill miss our chats in the garage. You always wear there for me. You gave good advice and knew how to always make me feel like I belonged.  
Ill miss you boi brother Raven

STARS LETTER Starfire first I want you to know we'll always have a specile connection. You can tell me your girl problems. Ill listen.  
I'm not gone but just a spirit now.  
Take care Rae ROBINS LETTER Robin Don't beet yourslef up its not your fault I'm dead I wanted this. Never lose hope that's what you told me.  
Punch slade for me Raven BBs LETTER Beast boy I never told u but I think I love you. Just because my smiles gone dosent mean yours is Goodbye Raven 10 YEARS LATER Beast boy was at the scoroesses grave. The grave had a raven on it but overtime the ravens wing cracked. It was a broken ravens wing. As the rain poored he said.  
rae I love you. As he climed in the car he thought he saw the outline of raven but when he blinked it was gone. 


End file.
